


Dared

by bakanori (Voldefolie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliffhanger, Dared to Shag, Incomplete, M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldefolie/pseuds/bakanori
Summary: Harry and Draco are dared to have sex on Snape's desk, during an after hours inter-house game of Truth or Dare, in their sixth year. Harry is not exactly enthused by the idea, and neither is Malfoy; but the stakes are high. SHAG OR BECOME MUGGLES.  (Written originally around September 2013. This story same original plot as 'Dared to Shag'; but is incomplete, and features NO character death.)





	1. To Snape's Classroom!!!

Authors Note: The fallowing is rated M for Mature, it contains swearing and rape; you have been warned.

"Malfoy, stop!" Harry shouted as he found himself being dragged into a deserted classroom, "We can't do this, Snape will kill us."

"That is Professor Snape, Potter, and besides we have to do this because they dared us to."

"Here's a news flash Malfoy, you are allowed to refuse a dare in Truth or Dare!"

"No, you are not allowed to, Potter. In Wizard's Truth or Dare you cannot simply wuss out. Once you agree to play the game, you have to complete all the dares given to you. Failure to meet the terms of one's dare within the maximum of twelve hours will result in the participant either A) getting stripped of their magic or B) the completion of one's dare in the most public way possible. I am certain that you do not want us to shag in our next potions lesson, so let's get this over with now."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean there is no way is this going to happen."

"You cannot wimp out on this, Potter. We'll end up doing it either way. So why don't you muster some of your idiotic Gryffindor courage and put it to use right now. "

Releasing Harry's wrists Draco scanned the room to make sure of its vacancy before shutting the door behind them. Paying Harry little mind he carelessly removed his outer robes and strolled over to his godfather's desk swiping the contents off it, onto the floor.

"Draco, Snape is going to murder us!" Harry winced as a several ink pots fell from the desk and smashed on the floor. "We haven't even warded the place! What if he comes in while we are…completing our dare?"

Pulling out his wand from its hidden spot in a sleeve holster, Draco muttered a couple warding spells before turning to sneer at Harry. " Happy now, Potter? The the room is completely warded now. Strip so that we can get this over with." Malfoy commanded.

Scoffing at Draco's attitude, Harry sidestepped Draco as he approached him. "Knock it off, Malfoy." He growled slowly stepping back towards the exit. "I am not going to participate in this dare, so just back the fuck off."

Moving closer to Harry, Malfoy grabbed him by his shoulders, and pushed him in the direction of Snape's desk. "Man up already, would you, Potter! You are acting like a Hufflepuff."

"Shod off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he felt Draco back him up against Snape's desk. Panicking Harry reached for his wand, a curse on his lips, only to have his wand clatter to the floor as Draco knocked his wand from his hand and summoned ropes to bind his wrists behind his back. "You won't get away with this, Malfoy, I'll tell Dumbledore! I'll have you expelled for this!"

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Draco chuckled darkly, as he lifted Harry up onto the desk, and forced his legs into an upright 'M' position while summoning shackles to bind Harry's feet flat against the desk. "How un-gryffindor of you."

Vanishing Harry's pants with a flick of his wand, Draco replaced his wand in its holder and started to undress himself. Loosening his tie, he removed and folded it carefully before setting it down the nearest student desk behind him, and removing his school vest. Folding his vest, it joined the tie on the desk behind him, as he slowly started unbuttoning his white student dress shirt. Looking up he smirked as he caught Harry staring at his hands as they moved down his torso. Poof!

Sliding his shirt off, Draco walked over to the side of Snape's classroom and hung it up a coat hook before turning and walking back toward Harry, unbuttoning his sleek black pants.

Harry stared in horror at Malfoy as he got closer. This can't be happening, Harry thought as he watched Draco unbuttoning his pants and sliding them done to reveal dark green briefs, that clung snug against his frame, extenuating his butt and his hardening cock. Stepping out of his pants Malfoy kicked off his shoes and approached Harry, tweaking one of his clothed nipples that was slightly perked up; eliciting a startled gasp from his rival.

"How did that feel. Potter?" Malfoy purred smirking. "I bet you liked it."

"Stut up! You pervert! You are the only one that is enjoying this, you poof!

"Poof?" Draco chuckled, moving in to kiss Harry while playing with both of Potter's nipples, causing him to struggle. "Is that the best that you can come up with, Potter?" Draco smirked, finding the way Potter squirmed amusing. "I mean, seriously, out of the things you could throw at me as an insult, you chose to yell that?" Trailing a hand down to rub the outside of Potter surprisingly green boxers, Draco stifled an amused snort.

Harry unconsciously bucked at the feel of Draco's hand rubbing against his 'member', and startled to struggle some more, hoping that luck would shine on him and he would be able to get himself out of Draco's clutches somehow. "I'm sorry, did I not insult you enough, you dirty prat!"

"That's better, but you still aren't telling me anything that I do not know."

A moan slipped pass Harry's lips as Draco slipped one of his hand inside the waistband of his boxers and traced a finger across his base. "S..So you admit that you are a poof ?"

Leaning forward Draco kissed Harry's lips, before pulling back only a hairs breath away from them and whispering, "Shut up, Harry."

Pressing his lips once again against Harry's lips and slipping his tongue slightly out of his mouth to brush Harry's lips; seeking entrance. When the boy did not respond, Draco bit the other boy's bottom lip hard; causing it to bleed, and the boy to gasp in pain. Taking advantage of the moment, his slipped his tongue into his rivals' mouth, probing every inch of it.

Harry gasped at the feel of Draco's probing tongue, forgetting to struggle. He had never been kissed like this before; it felt wonderful and weird all at the same time. He could feel Draco removing his hands from his boxers, and heard himself whine at the loss; his hand had been warm. Feeling Draco smirk against his lips, Harry suppressed a giggle at the sensation; it tickled.

Draco toke advantage of Harry's distracted giggling to pull away and vanish the rest of Harry's clothes; hurriedly continuing their kiss in order to keep him distracted. To his surprise as his mouth met Harry's again, he found that his seeking tongue was easily admitted. Enjoying yourself, hm?

Trailing kisses down Harry's jaw and neck, Draco saw Harry blush as his mouth got even lower. Kissing down his chest Draco's smiled impishly as he toke one of Harry's hard nipples and nipped at it playfully; feeling a hard cock press against his lower stomach.

Removing his mouth from Harry's nipple, Draco smiled mischievously up at Harry. "I guess that I am not the only poof in the room, am I?" Draco purred, watching as Harry blushed even deeper, bit his lip, nodding assuredly. Chuckling Draco bit playfully at his other nipple and started to bite here and there down Harry's chest. His every bite caused Harry to moan senselessly and shut his eyes. Grinning Draco teased his tongue along Harry's chest and down to the base of his cock.

Harry opened his eyes and watched Draco trace his tongue along his base, bucking and moaning as Draco traced his tongue up his shaft. "DRACO!" he moaned, as Draco moved his mouth to his tip and slowly engulfed him inside his mouth. The warmth was delicious. His back arched as a loud moan escaped him. Draco slowly tortured him by sucking on him and bobbing his head up and down his shaft.

As he sucked at Harry's delicious cock, Draco slowly began to slip his fingers in and out of Harry's tight arse; shocked that Potter hadn't noticed his intrusion yet. Scissoring his fingers he gasped pleasantly as he felt the tightness clench around him. Inserting another finger, he scissored again just as he felt a warmth fill his mouth. Potter had bloody cum inside his mouth. Fixing Harry with a glare, Draco shoved his fingers further into Harry, drawing his attention and scissored his fingers as far as they would go.

Harry yipped at the feel of the fingers spread wide in his arse and rasped, "Draco!"

"Warn a guy next time you are about to cum inside their mouth, you arse." Growled Draco, scissoring his fingers again before pulling them out, lining up his member and shoving into Harry all the way without giving Harry anytime to get use the intrusion. Shoving himself hard in out of Harry, Draco moved without caring how his actions affected Harry. As he moved, he could feel Harry clenching hard around him. He's so tight!. Draco thought as Harry's insides become stickier.

He winced as he hear Harry starting to cry. . What's his problem?

Biting his lip Draco forced himself to slow down his movements and to not push into Harry as roughly as he had been doing. Hearing Harry whimper, Draco forced himself not to look up into Harry's tear stained face.

Removing his wand once again from its holder he cast a spell that would act as an aphrodisiac on him, and continued to fuck him senseless. He didn't mean to be rough with him..

Closing his eyes, Draco barely noticed Harry's cries of pain turning into moans of pleasure. He was a failure. He had simply meant to fuck Harry so that they would not lose their powers because of the dare, but instead he had ended up raping him. Bucking into Harry as he began to orgasm. As he came he could feel Harry reach the edge, cum sprayed his chest. Pulling out of Harry he watched with shame as blood trailed his exit and seeped out of Harry along with his excess cum. Frowning Draco looked up at Harry and opened his mouth to apologize, when he felt the wards he had cast upon the room brake, and heard the door open.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Snarled Professor Snape as he stormed into his classroom angrily after he had found it looked. Looking at the scene displayed at his desk he felt himself boil with rage. "POTTER, MALFOY! Get dressed and explain yourselves!


	2. Discovered!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Snape appears. *Abra teleports* XD   
> (couldn't resits, the Pokemon text idea)

"What are you two doing?" Professor Snape barked, as he strolled into his Potion's classroom catching them in the act. "Separate and robe yourselves immediately.

"Fuck." Draco muttered. Hurriedly Draco put some distance between himself and Harry Potter. "Professor, I can explain." Harry injected, as he copied Draco in collecting his clothes and dressing; being careful not to look Malfoy's way.

"I'm sure you can, Potter." Snape sneered, aiming a silent 'Envisco' at his desk. "The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save- The-Wizarding-World always has an explanation for what he does. Tell me how you are going to explain this?." Professor Snape snapped, turning his head to glare at Potter, who was hurriedly buttoning his slacks. "I suppose Voldemort's ghost happened to pass by you and curse you and Malfoy into that position, despite the well-known fact that ghosts cannot access there magic."

Feeling defensive, Harry pulled on his shirt, fighting back his temper for the moment. Why did Snape have to be such a git all the time? It wasn't like Harry had asked to be fucked in Snape's classroom. Harry hadn't even wanted to fucked at all.

"Well." Snape drawled, growing impatient with Potter's silence. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say that, sir." Harry snapped, forgetting his embarrassment for a moment. "I was going to tell you that we had no choice but to do what you found us doing."

"You had no choice, but to have sex on my desk in the classroom, Potter? Is that honestly what you expect me to believe?" Snape cut-in before Harry could continue to speak. "The nerve of you." He sneered, disbelievingly. "Pray tell, what 'made' you have sex with my godson. Hm? I suppose my desk just happened to call to you, forcing you onto it with him. That's utter nonsense, Potter. I suppose the next thing you will be telling me is that your name isn't Harry, but actually Lilly Evens. For Merlin's sake, Potter, get real. "

"I can't get any more real than the truth, sir." Harry sneered, not liking his tone. "After all, why would I lie to you, Professor? I must not tell lies." Harry said, holding up his left hand that still bore the reminder of his detentions with Professor Umbrige in fifth year.

"Cheeky brat." Snapped Snape, turning to Draco, who was busy putting on is tie. "Explain this to me, Draco. What really happened?"

"Godfather, what he said is true." Draco replied, tucking his tie into his school vest. Casting a glance between his godfather and Potter, he winced at the now dried tear tracks that still stained Potter's face. How could he have been so rough? Even his rival did not deserve what he had done to him. He had wanted to keep his magic, so he hadn't been thinking about anything else at the time. He hadn't meant to rape him.

Draco mentally shook himself as he focused his gaze on his professor, so that he would not have to look at Harry Potter, the boy he raped. "To celebrate the start of term, we eighth years thought it would be fun to host an inter-house game of wizard style truth or dare, in the newly repaired Room of Requirement after the opening feast. Once we all showed up to play, some ground rules were established, including the rule that all dares had to take place within the Room of Requirement; however one of the participants forgot about that rule and dared us to copulate in your classroom, on your desk. It being the wizarding world version of the game instead of the muggle one, we had no choice but to complete the dare or lose our magic, Professor."

"I see." Snape drawled, eyeing his godson with a look of disgust. Honestly, how was he suppose to react to how stupid his students could be. The absentmindedness that must have possessed Draco when he agreed to play the game was on level with the stupidity he would expect from a Gryffindor, or worst, a first year Hufflepuff. The ridiculousness of the situation had him torn between slapping himself in the forehead, or Crucio-ing the lot of them until their stupidity was reasonable.

Professor Snape found himself at a loss for words. What had possessed him to return to the school for another year of teenagers making bad choices that would annoy him? Hadn't he had enough experience with trouble making students to know that he shouldn't return for another year of mischief? Really, now that he thought about it, he had no idea why he had decided to return to Hogwarts as a teacher and it's headmaster after Voldemort's defeat. He should've ignored the surprising requests he had received begging him to return to the school. What had he been thinking?

Expelling the gloom he felt to the back of his mind, behind his mental shields, Professor Snape focused his scorn on his godson. "So the reason I found you and Mr. Potter prostrate on my desk 'coupling', is simply because you were dared?" Snape asked rhetorically, with a roll of his eyes. The moment he got back to his office, the school was going to find itself with a new banned game.

"Yes, Professor." Draco replied, shooting Harry a look, signaling that he should be answering Professor Snape too. However, Harry didn't receive Draco's silent message, because he was still not looking Draco's way. Potter seemed to have retreated in on himself. Sighing mentally, Draco contemplated on a way to get Harry' attention as his godfather talked on.

"I am shocked that the lot of you eighth years would agree to play any form of wizarding truth or dare, knowing how vulnerable the game makes its players." Snape droned, eyeing the boys quizzically. "Do you realize how serious this could have turned out? The lot of you are very lucky that the war is over, and that nobody with Voldemort's mindset was present at your game. Had there been a dark wizard there, who knows what they might have dared you to do. You both could've been facing Azkaban instead of detention." Snape pause for breath before continuing on. "You should consider yourselves very lucky, indeed. As it is.."

"Professor, Potter didn't know what he was getting into. In fact, I think a lot of the muggleborns still don't know that you can't go back on a wizard world dare; because it will either force itself to happen, or you will lose your powers." Draco interrupted, feeling guilty.

"Is that so? Then you pure-bloods have done an awful job at explaining the rules." Snape stated, coldly. Eyeing Potter, Snape couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the young man. "Potter, are you okay? You seem catatonic."

"Huh?" Harry responded dumbly, as he gave a start. He hadn't meant to zone out. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. Now that what had transpired between him and Malfoy was over, he felt dirty. How could he have allowed Malfoy to touch his most intimate spots? Or better yet, how dare that little ferret spoil his manly purity. "Sorry, Professor, I didn't catch that." Potter responded, shooting a wicked glare at Malfoy.

"I asked if you are alright, Potter. You seem a bit lost." Snape reiterated.

"I'm fine, Professor, considering I have just been buggered up my ass by a ferret." Potter replied sarcastically, all feeling of restraint passing away from him in a moment of rage. "May I leave now? I would like to return to my dorm room."

Pursing his lips, Snape nodded, watching as Harry walked to the door of his classroom with an obvious wince to his step.

"Potter." He called as Harry's hand brushed the door knob that would let him out of the room. "See me tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Yes, sir." Harry answered, turning the knob, thrumming with the need to escape the room. Opening the door, he exited the room when Professor Snape did not call him back. Shutting the door behind him, Harry ran down the hall away from the classroom and up the stairs. He had to get away from this madness he found himself in.

Back inside the classroom Professor Snape turned his full attention to Draco. "Tell me, Draco, what is wrong with him."

"Um. Well that is a bit hard to say." Draco replied hesitantly, trying to sidestep his godfather's question.

"What did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to seem like i am fishing for comments or reviews; but the truth is, this story will most likely never get updated by me, unless something inspires my muse to come back to it. Sorry.


End file.
